


a beautiful day of Spring

by monochrome1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Across The Stars, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corgi BB-8, Doberman BB-9, Dog BB-8, Dog BB-9, F/M, Mechanic Rey, Misunderstandings, Nerds in Love, Nurse Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochrome1/pseuds/monochrome1
Summary: It was a really hot Friday for the month of April in New York. Rey just wanted to sprawl out on the couch with a cold beer in her hand and watched the latest episode of her favorite series: 'Galaxy Wars'. However, the unexpected visit of her best friends will force her to change her weekend plans.n/a: excerpt from "the dog days are (not) over"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Reylo Charity Anthology: Volume 2





	a beautiful day of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot to upload my contribution to the anthology. ALMOST. But I didn't, and here I am and my fic. it seems like it's been months since I wrote it. Actually, this fic is a small chapter from a larger fanfiction I've wanted to give to my friend R. for her birthday. However, I want to end other fanfiction before I continue this one, but I'm sure you that you'll read "The dog days are (not) over" very very soon. 
> 
> Well, I'll leave you to read it quietly. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PD: I've got inspired by this [beautiful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ceB50jJObM)  
> PD2: I've seen some doctor!ben around but no nurse!kylo/ben, so... you're welcome! In the main fic there's actually a reason why Kylo is not an doctor but a nurse, buuuuuuut you'll have to wait to find it ;)

“Hey, sweetie, move that cute ass back there and get Plutt for me, would you?”

Rey stopped writing the bill and looker over her shoulder. Joe “Teedo” Costello looked back at her with his arms resting on the counter and moving his eyebrows in a flirtatious way. Sweat dripped from his forehead to the collar of his Hawaiian shirt, soaking his neck and leaving a large stain under his armpits. Her lip curled up in disgust. It was a hot Friday morning, too much for April in New York. There was no air conditioning in the garage, and the only old fan was inside the office of his boss and owner of the place: Unkar Plutt.

She ran her gloved hand across her pearly forehead with tiny drops of sweat. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the first time this had happened. Teedo’s was not an isolated case. Over the six years she had been working for Plutt, Rey had had to deal with all kinds of customers. Her favorites? Those who, like Teedo, after a long and tedious work between oil and transmission changes, required her with false kindness ‘to talk to his boss’ as if she or her job weren’t enough. Unfortunately, Rey knew it wasn’t because of _the_ job, but because of _who_ actually did it.

“Come on, honey, I don’t have all day,” the man hurried. Rey took a deep breath as she struggled to hold back the impulse to open Teedo’s head with a wrench. “Whatever you say. Stay here and don’t touch anything,” said Rey, pointing at him with her index finger as she came out from behind the counter.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep my hands to myself. Just— for now.” Teedo’s lascivious gaze ran her up and down.

A chill ran down her back as she headed for the back of the garage where Plutt’s so-called ‘office’ was located.

_Someday…_

Rey knocked on the glass door where a yellowish Mr. Wonderful sign was hanging with the faded ink that read ‘If you want something done, hire a busy mom’.

_… somehow…_

“What the fuck have you done now, child?” Plutt yelled from inside his hovel. Rey rolled up her eyes and opened the door without hesitation.

At the center of all that chaos, sitting in an old office chair, was Unkar Plutt, a chunky fat man in his mid-fifties whose most prominent feature was his wide, flat nose. His clumsy figure leaned slightly over the table as he filled in the crossword puzzle that day. In one of the corners of the table was the old, dirty fan, while in the opposite one there was a lamp whose light he covered with his wide body shape. He was wearing a tight blue coverall tucked into brown boots and a white tank top underneath. Half a dozen metal plates hung around his neck —even though Plutt used to make fun of her when she had been scavenging, Rey was pretty sure they were pieces of soda cans with the brands on them. He had a pearly scowl of sweat drops, so the little glasses slipped off the bridge of his nose.

The whole place was a complete mess. The overflowing trash can, piles of newspapers and magazines piled up in a corner, an old ass-tube television sitting on a wicker chair, the empty mini fridge... Plutt seemed not to like order very much, which contradicted his impetus to make Rey clean out his office every damn day before closing the shop.

_… I'm gonna send this whole thing to hell._

Rey cleared her throat trying to get Plutt’s attention. Without looking up from the newspaper, the old man just hummed back.

“You _know_ that I haven’t done anything wrong, but—”

Suddenly Plutt got up from his seat and threw the pencil with which he had been writing in the newspaper against the office window until a few seconds ago. Rey saw it rolling under the ass-tube television. The man pulled a cloth handkerchief out of one of the coveralls’ pockets and passed it over his face. However, he didn’t realize he had his glasses on, so they fogged up. Frustrated and angry, he threw them too on the table and put the handkerchief away again with a grunt.

“But what!” He interrupted rudely. Rey ignored him. “ _But_ Teedo insists on seeing you to criticize the work I've done on his 1978’ Cadillac.”

Plutt grunted in annoyance. “If you haven’t screwed up nothing, what’s the damn problem?”

Rey shrugged as she leaned against the door frame. “Maybe his fragile masculinity and his disgusting misogynistic remarks about me.”

“Don’t start that shit again, _girlie_ ,” he warned her by pointing his index finger at her.

“I wouldn’t have to if you told your little friends to stop patronizing my work, _man_. I literally have their miserable lives in my hands. I _could_ cut their brakes if I wanted to.”

“And I _could_ fire you for being so insolent and shameless, you stupid girl!”

“Well, congratulations, I'm not that lucky!” And Rey closed the glass door with a loud slamming sound that echoed through the office. With a firm step, she returned to the garage. Teedo, who had been snooping under the hood of his car, was startled and hit his head against it. In a pitiful attempt to pretend that nothing had happened, he flashed a casual smile at her, but Rey passed by him like a whirlwind without paying attention. Once she found herself outside the garage, she let out a cry full of rage and frustration. Her eyes stung and she felt how the tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

_After all I’ve done, all I’ve lived…_

It had been almost ten years since Unkar Plutt had taken her in. He had discovered her on a sad autumnal morning, with a fierce, bruised look in his eyes. She had always been a restless and curious child, so it was not unusual to see her venturing into the most intricate places, picking up small objects that reminded her of her time there. The other children at the orphanage had given her a bad name: ‘scavenger’. At night, amidst tears, she managed to fall asleep and dream of a vast, endless ocean where the dark starry sky was reflected.

However, she could no longer allow herself to dream. The Niima Outpost was just another beat-up corner of a working class neighborhood that the rich people of TriBeCa (surprise, the Upper East Side was not the richest neighborhood in New York) would never set foot in, where everyone looked after everyone and no one explained their business.

Rey liked her job, fixing things she could easily understand. Her life was simple with no great expectations or adventures. She no longer dreamed of large stretches of water or sky, at that moment she just wanted to stay on dry land with her feet sunk in the sand, waiting... The last rays of sunshine light up the broked neon sign on the front of the garage. The sunset was the most beautiful thing in New York. The light filtered through the large office buildings, bathing everything in an orange tone. Rey sat cross-legged in the middle of the garage entrance watching the sunset.

_One day, perhaps, I can too._

A buzzing sound from inside her pocket drew her out of her self-absorption. She took the cell phone and checked it was a message from her best friend Finn.

**»Hey, stranger, it’s already Friday! I hope you’re still alive! We can’t wait to see you! >.<**

Rey grinned at her phone.

A few seconds later, Finn sent her a picture where Poe, his boyfriend, and he appeared smiling holding a chocolate muffin.

**»We may or may not have made a few extra ones just for you! :D**

Rey shacked her head and look away from her phone. The sun was about to set completely. Plutt’s annoyingly harsh voice called her from inside the garage.

“It’s closing time, girl. Hurry up and get back here!”

The woman felt her lips involuntarily curl upwards.

**«I can’t wait to taste them :P**

\---

“I’m home!”

The ticking of the clock and the buzzing of the refrigerator motor were all that could be heard in the apartment. Surely Rose Tico, her roommate, would be working a night shift as a nurse at Saint Amidala Memorial Hospital as she had been doing for the past few weeks.

“I swear, the squeamish jerk who is Hux is driving m- _us_ crazy. He keeps stressing us that we have to be productive. And let's not talk about Inventory Day! Who the hell does that?” At that time, Rey wouldn’t have suppressed a chuckle. Rose had smacked her friend’s arm. Even if she’d denied it, Rose was always talking about that man; even then Rey remembered the sparkle in her eyes clearly. “Whatever, one day I’m going to kick his ass because he totally deserves it. Or maybe not, who knows if he’s into that!”

Darkness enveloped the house. In some odd way, it felt... comforting. Before heading into the living room, Rey took off her boots and left them by the door. She placed her jacket on the back of the sofa. Exhausted, she let herself fall.

After years of sharing every single thing in tiny spaces with other children, both in the orphanage and in the foster homes, she found it welcoming. However, sometimes that security turned into something… darker and the space suddenly became too much. Those days the emptiness and waiting suffocated her.

Rey sighed as she finally lit the lamp on a small table by the sofa. Dragging her feet on the floor, she went to the small kitchen and took a bottle of beer out of the fridge. She cracked the tight joints in her neck.

_Same shit, different day._

On the way back to the sofa she started to take off her clothes, first the black _Galaxy Wars_ sweatshirt and then she unclasped her bra. Suddenly her peace was interrupted by two consecutive doorbells. Rey heaved a dramatic sigh.

“Hellooooo? Is anybody there?” said Poe with his slightly hoarse voice on the other side of the door.

“We have a surprise for you,” added Finn in a singing voice.

The woman opened the door wide. The young couple held a porcelain tray with chocolate muffins in their hands —just as Finn had told her that afternoon— and their precious pet, a chubby cuddly corgi called BB-8.

“At least you could have warned me you were coming,” protested Rey, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood aside to let them in. At the sight of Rey, the little dog began to move convulsively in Finn’s arms, so he had no choice but to leave him on the floor. Like a tornado, the corgi with a soft white and gingery fur threw itself against Rey’s legs and began to spin around her while he yapped excited. At that spontaneous outburst, Rey bent down and gently caressed the animal’s head and ears. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the attention.

“If we had done so then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore,” said Poe flashing a charming smile as he handed her the tray and went inside. Finn, at least, had the decency to look mortified, like when he was a kid and one of his foster parents caught him taking a cookie out of the kitchen jar without permission. She and Finn had grown up together in a foster home. When they were old enough to be emancipated, they decided to go and live in New York to make a fresh start and build their own life there together. Soon after, Finn had found a job at Poe’s coffee shop while Rey was hired by Unkar Plutt.

The mere presence of her friends there just gave her a pure feeling of warmth and joy, which embraced her heart. Despite her exhaustion, she was grateful to be able to count on them. They were her family and she didn’t need anything else.

Suddenly, Rey scowled at the muffins, and then looked back at Finn and Poe, who were smiling suspiciously. Oh, Kriff, she knew that look; it was the same look they used whenever they wanted to do something remotely stupid and wanted her to join in their plans. The muffins were no longer appealing to her.

“All right, what do you want?”

Finn and Poe gaped at their friend, feeling their mouths opening and closing as they struggled to form a reply. “Wait, wait. Do you really think we’re so shallow that we’d spend time and resources on these magnificent muffins as a bribe so we could ask you a favor? For Kriff’s sake, do you really think so little of us?”

“Exactly, exactly!” Finn supported his boyfriend.

The woman gave them a look that could well be easily interpreted as ‘are you kidding, right?’. After a few seconds of silence, one of them finally gave up. “Okay, you’re right. We do have a favor to ask,” confessed Finn, slightly embarrassed. Slack-jawed, Poe just stood there gaping.

“Finn!”

“Poe!”

“Guys!”

BB-8 joined the shaky conversation with an effusive bark. Clicking his tongue, Finn glanced at Rey and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

“Look, the thing is we’d like to go away this weekend because—well, it’s kind of our first anniversary,” said Finn with his cheeks reddened and his eyes immediately acquired a dreamy look. “And the truth is, we'd like to be alone, do something romantic… Maybe fishing! I don’t know and—”

“To sum up, we want you to take care of BB-8 so we can go bang in peace,” Poe cut him off. He approached Rey and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “Sorry, honey,” He turned to Finn and winked at him. “But you were taking too long.”

This was definitely not how she had expected her Friday night to go. They both stared at her, waiting for her answer. BB-8 yawned and settled down on her feet. Rey could feel the gentle breathing of the corgi. Internally wincing, she responded, “I hate you guys. I really do.”

Finn and Poe exchanged glances of complicity before wrapping Rey in a warm, strong embrace.

“No, you don’t,” they said in unison.

She couldn’t agree more.

\---

Google hadn’t lied after all —last night he searched through several dog-loving pages and forums looking for a place to take BB-8, as Finn and Poe had indicated in their instructions. “And remember, don't even think about leaving your socks lying around, not if you want to see them again,” Poe had warned her seriously—.

That was the most beautiful dog park she’d ever seen —it’s not like she’d been in many of them—, and BB-8 certainly seemed to like it a lot because of the way he pulled on his leash.

As expected, that Saturday morning Rey had woken up with a wet feeling in her ear. She was quite sure that her high-pitched scream had been heard throughout the building when the corgi’s ass appeared next to her face. The little dog had looked at her with his innocent bright eyes and wagging the tail.

“Definitely not the view I’d have liked to wake up to,” grumbled Rey as she pulled the animal’s hindquarters away and stroked the soft fur on its back. _Good thing he’s cute and so damn fluffy._

So there they were, following one of the paths that led to the small lake in the middle of the dog park, with one hand holding a coffee cup and the other hand holding the strap. Surprisingly, everyone was greeting her and praising BB-8. Rey returned a shy smile at them and a small wave. People with dogs seemed quite friendly.

After sitting on a wooden bench under the shade of a large tree, Rey took out a bottle of water from her bag and a small plate for the corgi to drink.

“You know what, BB-8? Maybe after Finn and Poe come back for you I might adopt a dog.” BB-8 responded with an assertive bark. Rey giggled. “You like that, huh? Although it’s going to be hard to find someone as adorable as you,” she said as she stroked his cheeks and popped a kiss on his snout.

Suddenly, a hoarse bark caught her attention. Crossing the esplanade where several dogs and their owners were playing, a slim and elegant doberman was heading towards them. Rey squealed as the dog threw himself onto BB-8’s plate and drank avidly. The little corgi jumped out of the way and began to emit a slight growl, which the other dog just ignored.

“Hey, buddy. Where do you come from– Oh, wow!” The doberman raised his thin head and stuck his snout directly into the bag, sniffing BB-8’s candy. Rey tried to push the bag away, but the dog cornered her against the back of the bench. BB-8 barked louder, drawing several curious glances at them. She didn’t know what the hell to do. Where had that dog come from? Whose was it? Who would let such a big animal loose like that?

_Well, it’s a dog park, that’s exactly the point._

“Hey! HEY!” someone shouted.

Out of nowhere, a man in what appeared to be a blue nurse’s uniform with a Saint Amidala Memorial Hospital ID card stood in front of Rey. The name that was written on it was hard to read.

Kayden? Kyle? Kinden?

He was out of breath. Then he tried to take a few puffs before he stood up and pointed his finger at her accusingly.

“Ehm, hi?” said Rey, confused.

“…what do you think you’re doing? That's my dog, you fucking thief!”

_Thief?_

“Thief? I’m not a thief,” protested Rey, astonished. What the hell was wrong with that guy?

“Yes, you are! This is my dog and you are not going to take him away!” the man accused her, coming dangerously close to her.

_Oh my Kriff! He’s a freaking giant!_

Rey gave him a proper look. He was a young man, in his early thirties probably, tall, unbelievably so. She had to crane her neck to really see him. Hi had long wavy dark hair, he obviously kept unkempt in purpose.

_I’d love to run my fingers through it... It seems so soft... Nope, he’s still an asshole._

His face was a mosaic of features: a big twisted nose, plump lips, piercing hazel eyes with thick eyelashes, a constellation of moles scattered over his too pale skin. He had broad shoulders and without being too muscular, he looked rather fit.

_I’m pretty sure that under all that soft black sweater there's an 8 pack. He must be shredded..._

Unconsciously, Rey licked his lips —that delicate movement did not go unnoticed by him, who followed it slightly with attention— and drew closer to the man.

“I beg your pardon? Your dog threw himself at me! In that case it’d be me who _should_ have complained.” The guy blinked confusedly. “He was thirsty and apparently hungry. Maybe you should worry about him more. Just saying.”

At least the guy had the decency to look embarrassed by his disproportionate behavior. “We had just arrived when he suddenly ran out. I work so many hours and sometimes...” he breathed a tired sigh. He had dark circles under her eyes. ‘He looks exhausted,’ she thought, genuinely concerned. “I don't spend much time at home.”

The doberman whined as he licked his owner’s hand. The guy, hearing him, knelt down beside him and wrapped him in a big hug. The dog seemed quite small compared to his wide body.

“I'm sorry too, BB-9.”

_Wait. What?_

“You-you named your dog after a droid from _Galaxy Wars_?” asked Rey, with a grin turned wicked.

The guy raised his head and stared at her as if he had forgotten she was there. He looked at her carefully, from up to down. Then he slowly nodded his head, flushed.

“Of course I did,” he replied as if that were the most obvious thing. “It’s one of the best space opera’s ever been.” His voice was full of pride.

Rey blinked. She couldn’t believe it. That guy was a _Galaxy Wars_ fan too! And to think that that handsome tall man had called her a thief and falsely accused her... Maybe —just _maybe_ — he wasn’t as a completely asshole as he seemed after all.

“You know, I have to babysitter BB-8,” She started tentatively, then she saw his mouth twist a little, then he let out a small puff of air. _A laugh maybe?_ “I can walk your dog if you want. I mean, I’m free this weekend and you look like you should take an extra nap, so…”

With one of his hands holding the doberman’s collar, the man stood with the brightest smile that Rey had ever seen. Suddenly, her brain stopped functioning altogether. Not only this guy had dimples but he also had a cute galaxy all over his face. He was standing close enough for her to count the freckles… Not that she was going to, of course, that would be creepy. And, apparently, his dark eyes had a bit of gold in them and… _Shit, what was he saying?_

“…name is Kylo Ren. Yours?”

“Oh, mine is Rey,” she offered warmly, smiling at him too. “So about walking your dog, you must pay me, obviously. I will make you a discount for being a Galaxy Wars’ fan though.”

“ _Obviously_?” Kylo lift his eyebrows, then huffed out a laugh. “I mean, you were a completely asshole before, calling me ‘thief’ for no reason.” Rey point out.

The guy ducked his head in embarrassment. “You’re right. Sorry for—huh—being a completely asshole before. As compensation, I am honored to fulfill your request,” he said, placing his hand on his chest and bowing his body slightly at her.

_Wait a minute, that’s from..._

Suddenly, Rey felt a sudden wave of heat from her. Shocked, she touched both of her cheeks and found that they were burning. She couldn’t help but think of last night’s episode of _Galaxy Wars_ entitled ‘Across the stars’, in which Kira —the future Empress of the Order— and Ben Solana —a smuggler who infiltrated the imperial ship as an intern named Randy— discover that they shared a strong and magical bond that allows them to connect thousands of years away across the galaxy.

In the last scene of the chapter, Kira, still afraid that her grandfather, the current Emperor of the Order, would discover their bond, had ordered Randy to stay by her side as long as they could have to be together. He then bowed to her and said, lowering his voice. “I am honored to fulfill your request, my Queen.”

Kylo’s teasing smile let Rey knew the effect his performance had had on her.

“You-you just _Ben_ me?”

“Yeah, I think I just _did_ that,” he said absentmindedly, smiling at her and reaching out to brush a strand of her hair behind her ear. “We should probably exchange our phone numbers to, you know, walk BB-9.”

“Yes!” she answered with a high-pitched squeal. Embarrassed, she cleared her throat and took a more serious tone. “Yes, of course. We should definitely do—what you’ve just said.”

And they did.

Meanwhile, BB-8 and BB-9 had been standing by and watching as their humans, potential future mates, had begun a long and, perhaps, tortuous path towards a well-deserved and beloved relationship.

After exchanging their phone numbers, they shyly said goodbye. Suddenly, Rey felt her legs slacken. She then dropped onto the wooden bench. BB-8 put his little head on her lap and looked at her with curious eyes. Distractedly, Rey was stroking it as she watched Kylo walking away with BB-9 trotting by his side.

Then he remembered the last thing Kira had said last night. “I hated to see him leave, but I loved to see him go”. At that very moment, Rey had realized that she understood Kira better than anyone else; she also liked seeing Kylo’s wide back.

It had been a hot Saturday morning, too much for the month of April in New York, but it could not compare to the warmth that embraced Rey’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mencioned, this fic is an extract of a longer one ("The dog days are (not) over"). In fact in the original park scene a cop appears because the two of them messed up and Kylo and Rey don't get along at all with each other. I saved you the slow burn and the idiots-to-idiots-lovers. You're welcome.
> 
> Just kidding. You'll be able to read the original fic soon, I promise! 
> 
> In the mean time, I hope you'll enjoy all the magnificient works from the reylo anthology. Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you have liked this story, don't hesitate and let me know. You can email me at **personalcolor33@gmail.com** , or send me a private message via [twitter](https://twitter.com/monvejau) or [tumblr](http://somespacekid.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! ✨


End file.
